There are many means to transport fruit and vegetables, including watermelons, melons, and other similar products, that are currently known among which we have bags made of plastic and other materials.
The bag for the transport of fruit corresponding to utility model no. 200601179 is also known, which is intended for the TRANSPORT OF MELONS, WATERMELONS AND SIMILAR PRODUCTS, transport that is carried out in an individual basis. This bag basically comprises a cardboard laminar body that, once assembled, delimits a shell space where the corresponding product, such as a watermelon or melon, is housed and fastened. This bag also has a fasting handle that is shaped when the bag in question is assembled.
Utility model no. 9401608 is also known, which consists of a HANDLE FOR THE TRANSPORT OF SPHERICAL FRUITS, MAINLY WATERMELONS. It is characterized in that it comprises a single integral body having a handle per se, which expands such that the narrowed part has a retaining fin forming a slot for the passage of the opposite end, all of which is between said expansion and the handle; it becomes narrowed once again and a section bifurcates, continues in parallel, and joins in a symmetrical manner, converging in a long strip showing an engraving perpendicular to its length and matching the fin in one of its faces in thickness.